Unseen
by HappyPup1
Summary: A reset appears out of nowhere, but something is different this time. everyone is acting strange, and you don't know if you can SAVE them all. Underfell! Blind!Frisk! Seeing eye Flowey!


You are sitting on your bed, a half eaten Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie in your hands, Flowey sitting in his pot by your side, it was a beautiful day outside.

Well, as beautiful as a day can get when you can't see anything. You start to finish your pie. It is so sweet, yet not too sweet.

"Enjoying yourself huh?" Flowey asks from beside you. You hum in approval as you take another bite of pie. Flowey grabs your hand. "Hey! Leave some for me!" He says. You nod and let Flowey take the plate away from your hands. You smile as you hear him enjoying his share of pie.

"Frisk my child!" You hear Toriel call from the kitchen. "Can you come here please?" she asks. "Coming mom!" You call back. You pick up Flowey and let him guide you towards the kitchen.

"Oh! There you are my child. It's time for you to finish your homework." You huff in annoyance. Toriel chuckles. "Now, now, don't be like that. Come on! Let's get it done so you can go play." She says. You reluctantly agree and follow Toriel as she walks to the living room.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" You hear Papyrus say as you enter the room. "Hello Papyrus!" You greet the skeleton with a smile. "ALONG WITH YOUR FLOWERY FRIEND!" You hear Papyrus walk up to you. You hear Flowey mutter something rude before putting on his ' _nice seeing eye flower'_ act. "Howdy Papyrus!" He says.

"sup kiddo." You hear Sans say from behind you. From what you could tell, he was on the couch. You turn towards him. "Hello Sans!" You wave in his general direction. "c'mon kid," Sans says. "Lets finish your homework." You agree and walk towards him.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

You lay in your bed, with Flowey next to you sitting in his pot on the nightstand, reading you a bedtime story.

"And then the bird poked the ugly sister's eye out." He says.

"That's not what it says." You tell him.

"Normally, you'd be right but that's exactly what it says." He insists. You roll your eyes but let it be. He finishes the rest of the story and after an exchange of goodnights and a few minutes later, You were sound asleep…

 **eE rr o r Fffff cORR up t e d**

 **c C o nnnn t iNU e aNY waa aaaa y ?**

 **Yes No**

You wake up and stretch. Your bed feels different, you run your hands over the area of your bed, when you realize.

This isn't your bed. This isn't any bed.

 _This is a flower patch._

You stand up, panicked. "Flowey?" You call out. "Hello? Are you there?" You turn around in circles frantically. "This isn't funny!" You call out. You start to walk forward when you step on something. You bend over to pick it up. It's a long stick. You smile in relief because you have some form of knowing where you're going. You start tapping the stick in an arc across the floor. You slowly make your way into the next room.

You only get a few feet into the room when you hear a familiar voice.

"Howdy!" You gasp. "Flowey? Is that you? What did you do?" You ask.

"H-how did you know my na-" You cut the flower off. "Oh cut the crap already! What did you do?"

"Y-you can't be s-serious..!" you hear him. "No! Asriel _I'm_ serious! Sans is going to kill me!"

"How did you-" You cut him off again. "You _seriously_ don't know?" You ask.

"No!" He replies. Your jaw drops. "You don't remember? You don't remember last timeline?" You ask. You hear him huff in annoyance. "Y'know, you _could_ look at me when you're talking to me." You blush in embarrassment when you realize he doesn't know your blind just yet. "Oh, I guess you don't know huh?" You ask. "Don't know what?" He asks. "That i'm-"

You were cut off by loud footsteps coming towards you. You hear Flowey curse. "Kid! Listen I don't know what you're talking about but it's too late! You need to _run!"_ You huff in annoyance. "No, I'm not leaving until I hear an explanation!" You insist. "Kid please, I don't want _another_ kid to die in my hands because I was careless! You need to _RUN_!" Flowey whisper/yells. You grumble. "Fine!" You say. "But only if you explain what's going on here!"

"Deal! Just get out of here!" Flowey commands. You nod and run out the door…

And you bump into Toriel.

Flowey gasps. "No! Nononononononono! Not again!" He whispers.

"Oh!" Toriel gasps. "Is this a human child? It's been so long since the last one!" You start shaking in fear, because you don't remember her sounding so scary. "ah, child! Don't you know it's rude to not look at someone who is talking to you?" She asks in a creepy manner. You turn towards the direction of her voice and mumble an apology. "That's better." Toriel says. "Now, come along my child, let us go to my home!" You nod purely because you don't want her to hurt you. "But first…" Toriel continues. "I need to take care of this _weed_." You gasp softly. _Is she going to hurt Flowey?_ You think. You hear Toriel walk past you in Flowey's direction. You hear Flowey start to cower.

You are scared, you don't want Flowey to die. You make a quick decision. You take off one of your shoes and run is Flowey's direction.

"My child!" You hear Toriel scold. But you don't stop. You grab your walking stick and throw it at Toriel's head. You reach for Flowey, after missing a few times you managed to grab his stem. "H-hey!" He protests. "No time! Get in the boot flower boy!" You whisper/yell. After he was in the boot. You asked Flowey. "Which way is the door?" Flowey makes confused sounds. "You can't see it?" He asks. "It's on your right..!" You thank Flowey and run in that direction yelling: "I'M SORRY GOAT MOM BUT YOU'RE BEING CRAZY AND SCARY OKAY BYEEE"


End file.
